Timeline
This page tells you everything that happens in chronological order. Timeline 3000 B.C. * Apocalypse is born. 3600 B.C. * Apocalypse (as En Sabah Nur) telekinetically assembles the pyramids in Ancient Egypt. * En Sabah Nur's slaves betray him by killing the Horsemen and making Apocalypse buried for almost 5000 years. 1831 June 10th * Victor Creed is born. 1832 September 5th * James Howlett is born. 1845 April 1st * John Howlett, James' stepfather, is killed by Thomas Logan. * James Howlett's mutation starts to manifest * James kills Thomas Logan, his biological father. * James and his half-brother Victor Creed run away. 1861-1865 * James Howlett and Victor Creed fight for the Union in the American Civil War. 1913 January 22nd * Richard Nixon is born. 1917-1918 * James Howlett and Victor Creed fight for the U.S. Army in WWI. 1930 July 19th * Erik Lehnsherr is born. 1932 June 5th * Charles Xavier is born. 1934 December 2nd * Raven Dalkhome is born. 1941 February 23rd * The term "genetic engineering" is first used by Danish microbiologist Alfred Jost. March 6th * Charles Xavier's mutant abilities start to manifest. 1944 * While imprisoned at the Auschwitz Concentration Camp, Erik Lehnsherr's mutant powers start to manifest. * Charles Xavier and Raven Darkholme meet each other as children in Xavier's mansion. Raven is soon adopted as Charles' foster sister. 1945 August 6th * James Howlett saves Ichirō Yashida's life during the Nagasaki bombing. 1949 * Erik Lehnsherr visits America for the first time and sees the Statue of Liberty. Sometime between 1949 and 1962, he returns to Europe, disillusioned with America's image as the land of "tolerance and peace". 1959 September 3rd * Emma Frost joins the Hellfire Club. 13th * William Stryker begins his work on mutants. 1961 January 27th * Plans are approved by President John F. Kennedy to build an underground bunker below the White House during its extensive renovation undertaken by his wife Jackie. The bunker, code-named "Cocoon", is designed to help the president's brother, Attorney-General Robert F. Kennedy, hone his mutant abilities. All funding for this project will be attributed to "private living quarters". 1962 * A young Bolivar Trask hypothesizes the link between traceable higher-order brain function and certain genetic mutations. October 4th * Erik Lehnsherr begins his personal vendetta against Sebastian Shaw. 5th * Sebastian Shaw and the Hellfire Club coerce Colonel Hendry to put missiles in Turkey. Later on, they coerce the Soviet military to put missiles in Cuba. 7th * The X-Men are formed at the Central Intelligence Agency's Division X facility. 8th * Emma Frost is captured by Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr and is turned over to the Central Intelligence Agency. 28th * Sebastian Shaw is killed by Erik Lehnsherr. * Erik Lehnsherr, now known as Magneto, forms his first Brotherhood of Mutants. 1963 January * Edwin Partridge, addressing a rally of his supporters, makes allusions to the existence of mutants and their potential threat. February * According to the Warren Commission, Erik Lehnsherr allegedly recruits Lee Harvey Oswald to murder Edwin Partridge around this time. 5th * Jason Stryker is born. April 10th * An assassin kills Edwin Partridge. Partridge's death incenses his supporters, who become more virulent and active. July 19th * Azazel and Angel Salvadore are killed by Project WideAwake operatives. August 9th * Robert Kennedy orders a pair of prototype psychic earshields to isolate and control his psionic powers. The order is approved on August 22. October * Lee Harvey Oswald becomes employed at the Texas School Book Depository. November 22nd * President John F. Kennedy arrives in Dallas, Texas on a fundraising campaign for the upcoming 1964 presidential election. While in Dallas, he plans to make a speech at the Trade Mart addressing the mutant rumors. Prior to his arrival, the radical right-wing group Friends of Humanity distribute pamphlets decrying Kennedy's "crimes", including lacking a hardline policy for dealing with potential mutant threats. * As his motorcade reaches Dealey Plaza, John F. Kennedy is assassinated. Erik Lehnsherr, using his magnetic powers, makes a failed attempt to save him. Several witnesses, including Marie Ellen Dodge and Gavin Lindhardt, place Lehnsherr on the plaza's Grassy Knoll during the assassination. 23rd * The 'Bent Bullet' is taken as evidence. 24th * Lee Harvey Oswald, who has been accused of killing President John F. Kennedy, is murdered by nightclub owner Jack Ruby while in the process of being transferred to a more secure location. Ruby is soon arrested. December 11th * Warren Commission members Earl Warren and Gerald Ford arrive in Dallas to interview Jack Ruby. Ruby, who claims not to remember much about his whereabouts and actions just before or after killing Oswald, states to both Warren and Ford that he had recently been injected with some sort of unusual vaccine. Ruby's testimony is ultimately omitted from the Commission's final report. * Following the Kennedy Assassination, members of the Central Intelligence Agency, the Secret Service, and other government officials establish the Federal Council on Mutant Activities (FCMA). 1964